Shadow Kissed
by Ms.GarciaRose19
Summary: Camille has promised to protect her best friend, Jo. When the BTR guys arrive to the Palm Woods, Camille's heart is divided between love and friendship. To make matters worse, Camille cheated death and it wants her back. LoganxCamille: based on a book.
1. The Accident

**Camille has promised to protect her best friend, Jo. When the BTR guys arrive to the Palm Woods, Camille's heart is divided between love and friendship. To make matters worse, Camille cheated death and it wants her back. LxC**

**Hi everyone, I decided to take a break from my other story to do this one, I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Please tell me what you think in a review. This will have the guys in it I promise.**

**Time for the Disclaimer! I don't own Big time Rush, the band or the show! But I wish I did...sigh.**

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Camille's POV: **

It all happened in an instant.

I remembered seeing lights headed for our car and finally waking up in the hospital with sound the doctors and monitors. I could hear the sound of a familiar cry in the background. "Camille please be alive I can't loose you too, please." I just couldn't put a name to it.

I couldn't see any but a white light above me. "It is a miracle she's still alive at this moment, from the position she was in car she should be laying in the morgue with the rest."

'Morgue, what the hell! Wait, the rest?' I tried desperately to remember what happened that day.

_Flashback_

"_Dean, give me back my camera!" shouted Jo to her brother. I stood their watching them going around in circles. I was seated next to Jo's mother and father, laughing at the scene when Mr. Taylor called my name._

"_Camille, thank you for coming today on the picnic, Jo considers you as a sister." he told me; I felt an ache of happiness run through my heart._

"_We are glad to have you here to protect her." smiled Mrs. Taylor._

"_Thank You" I simply said._

"_Jo, Dean; come on lets get going before it gets to dark!," shouted Mr. Taylor to his two kids. They came back and Dean was still giving Jo a hard time._

"_Come on you two, you heard your father get in the car." we packed up all of our things and put them into our car and started on the road._

"_Did you guys have fun today?" asked Mrs. Taylor as she turned around to the back to ask us. We nodded our heads._

_Dean spoke up, "We all know you had a good time getting to know the people next to us, I swear that guy did not stop talking to you did he, Camille?" he said to me reaching over Jo, and messed with my hair._

"_You're just upset that you struck out with their friend, Dean" I told him and immediately everyone in the car started to laugh. _

_As Mrs. Taylor gave us all a smile she turned back to the road where there were two blinding lights headed start for us "Camille!" Was the last word I heard, as I fell into the darkness in my mind._

_(Flashback Ends)_

I immediately opened my eyes, "Jo!" I looked around for any signs of her. A nurse was standing next to where a machine was, she came over to me.

"Sweetie relax, your okay and so is your friend she only suffered mild scratches and bruises she's in the waiting room, I'll go and get her, but just stay calm your still in a lot of pain." I sure was I just started to feel it.

With in a few minutes Jo entered the room and ran to hug me I saw her eyes were red. "Camille... you're alive!" said in between sobs. My eyes were tearing up I held them back.

"What happened, Jo tell me." I told her. I have never been so confused in my life.

"There was a truck... and it cra...crashed into our car Cami..." she cried.

"Where is your mom, your dad, your brother?" I asked her and she cried harder.

She finally told me "They were killed."

I couldn't hold my tears anymore, she hugged me. At that moment all I could think about was what had been drilled into me since I was a child growing up. 'I have to protect her, they come first'

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

(2 years later)

"Jo, Jo. Wake up" I shook her as I tried to wake her up from her sleep.

"I'm up; I'm up, what's going on?" she asked me. It was pitch black in the room "Is there something going on?" she asked me as she sat up in her bed and turned on the lamp on the night stand.

"You tell me, I heard your screams from my room. Did you have the dream again?"

She nodded. "That's six nights in a row." she told me; her eyes where blood shot.

I didn't know what to tell her. "It's okay now, Jo tomorrow you have a big audition and you have to rest up." I told her as I hugged her and waited until she went back to sleep.

I returned back to my room and looked at the time '12:27 a.m.' I thought as I sat on my bed.

After the accident me and Jo moved to Hollywood after we both turned eighteen and graduated, she wanted to live somewhere were there are a lot of people and I wanted to live somewhere were _they _couldn't find us.

I went to my small balcony and as I saw the lights of the city, the last thought in my mind was the same one as that day. "I have to protect her, they come first." I said out loud into the night.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**I hope you guys enjoined the first chapter of this story. Please review the story and I want your opinion of who should end up with whom? **

**However, Logan and Camille are the main pairing in this story. Sorry if you guy wanted other wise, but you guys can help me with who will end up with...**

**Jo and Kendall...maybe**

**Stephanie...Carlos?**

**I have an OC for James but I would like to hear from you guys!**

**Please Review!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Phoenix

**Summary: Camille has promised to protect her best friend, Jo. When the BTR guys arrive to the Palm Woods, Camille's heart is divided between love and friendship. To make matters worse, Camille cheated death and it wants her back. Logan x Camille.**

**I just want to thank all of you all that reviewed this story! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I really appreciate them and thank you for telling me your opinions on the couples!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, band or show, and I do not own the Vampire Academy series which is what this story is based on. (I really love this series you guys should read it!)**

**Here are the names, ages and couples of the story:**

**Camille Anderson: 18 & Logan Mitchell: 19**

**Jo Taylor: 17 &Kendall Knight: 18**

**Carlos Garcia: 17& Stephanie King: 17**

**James Diamond: 18 & Rose Hathaway: 18**

**Katie Knight: 14**

**I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of the Shadow Kissed.**

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Camille's POV:**

**(2 days later)**

"Morning Camille, hungry I made pancakes!" said an overly excited Jo as I came out of my room.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" I sat down next to her "Did you put something in the pancakes?" I joked with her as I inspected the breakfast.

"Shut up Camille," she told me as I began to eat. She sat down at the table with me. "If you want to know, I got a call from my agent and she told me..." she paused for a dramatic effect,

"Told you ..."I edged her on.

"I GOT THE PART!" she told me.

I got up from were I was and hugged her. "That's incredible!" I told her.

"Where are you going?" she asked me as I put my dish away and rushed for the door.

"I have to go now or I'll be late to help Kelly," she looked disappointed, "but how about we go out to dinner to celebrate your new role when I get back."

"Sounds good." she told me, I laughed as I left the apartment to go to work.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

When we arrived in Hollywood a year ago, I got a job as an intern for producer Gustavo Rocque and his assistant Kelly. "Camille, can you come to Gustavo's office for a second." I heard Kelly call me

"Yeah, be there in a sec." as I walked to Gustavo's office I had many thoughts going through my head. Lately I'd been having these strange feelings, as though someone or something had been following me.

As I entered Gustavo's office, I saw Kelly and Gustavo, "Hey Camille, this is the new group singed to Rocque Records, Big Time Rush; they got here two days ago." Kelly told me. "That's Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell." I turned to see four guys they looked to be about my age. They all waved at me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Camille Anderson, I'm Kelly's intern." I told them.

"Camille I was wondering if you could show them around the studio and take them back home to the Palm Woods, both Kelly and I have to take care of some things before Griffin comes here this afternoon." I wanted to leave early so I could go back to the Palm Woods myself and I saw it was four o'clock; but I saw they needed my help.

"Sure, no problem, guys follow me." I said as I walked out of the office with the guys following me. "This is Studio A. Gustavo main uses this one, more then likely you will be in here rehearsing." I began to show then around the building.

"Are you from here?" asked Kendall.

"Me, no I was born in Connecticut and raised in North Carolina, where are you guys from?" I asked them.

"We're from Minnesota," said James.

"Ah, let me guess, you guys love hockey." I told them as I continued to show them the studio.

"How did you know that?"Asked Carlos

"You're wearing your hockey helmet genius" Logan told him. I laughed.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**(Night) **

Sleep came unwillingly that night; I had tossed and turned for a while before I finally was swept by darkness, however, it wasn't mine. I felt all sorts of emotions wash over me, I sat up. "Jo".

I immediately ran to her room to find her bed empty. I ran back to my room and reached for something I thought I'd never use again. I went and searched the entire Palm Woods until I finally found her.

"Jo?" I heard a soft sob and a sniffle.

I could see her face was filled with tear trails.

"What do you think your doing out here by yourself?" I told her. She was in the Palm Woods Park at the Wishing well.

"Nothing, I just needed air." she lied to me I knew she was.

"Jo, don't lie to me, you could have gotten killed out here. What were you thinking?"

"I miss them, Camille." I saw her face crumble as more tears fell from her eyes. I hugged her.

"I know you do, but Jo you running out in the middle of the night..."

"Sorry Camille, I didn't mean to scare you like that, I just need to think." she sat on steps that lead to the well.

"You scared the shit out of me Jo," I told her sitting down with her. We laughed.

"I'm sorry," she looked what I had in my hand. "You must have been real scared to take out your silver stake." I looked at it. I hadn't seen it in a long time. It was long, the metal felt cold in my hands. I looked at the handle; on it was an emblem of a Phoenix "The family seal." Jo said as she looked at it.

My voice wouldn't work, so instead I nodded. We kept looking at the emblem; it brought back so many memories until I got up. "Come on lets get back to the apartment or we are going to be tired tomorrow,"

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter! You guys rock!**

**I love you all and you guys know what to do now...**

**REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW!**

**WRITE ON!**

**;) **


	3. Pool Side

**Thank all of you all that reviewed this story! I really appreciate them and all of you who keep following my other stories! I really love you all, you make my day! so once again...**

**THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, band or show, and I do not own the Vampire Academy series which is what this story is based on.**

**Summary: Camille has promised to protect her best friend, Jo. When the BTR guys arrive to the Palm Woods, Camille's heart is divided between love and friendship. To make matters worse, Camille cheated death and it wants her back. Logan x Camille.**

**And now what you guys have been waiting for chapter 3 of Shadow Kissed...**

**Pool Side**

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Logan's POV:**

The four of us we on our favorite lounge chairs hanging out by the pool "Finally we get a break form Gustavo's yelling." said James.

"Yeah, I started getting Gustavo-mares" said Carlos. I looked at him

"Gustavo-mare, Carlos, really?" I told him.

"Guys, focus we need to take advantage of the fact that we don't work this weekend." we nodded. "Now think, what can do to have some fun?" we all tried to think of possible things to do.

A few minutes later we saw Camille and three other girls enter the pool. "Hey Camille." shouted Carlos to her. She waved and started walking over to us.

"Hey Camille." I told her as I sat up on my chair.

"Hey guys, hey Logan. I didn't know you would be out here." she said sitting down on the lounge chair.

"Gustavo gave us the day off and what better way to start it if not by the famous Palm Woods pool." said Kendall to her. She laughed.

"Right, anyway guys this is my friends Jo, Stephanie, and Rose." she introduced.

"Jo, Stephanie, Rose; this is Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan." she told them.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Jo said to us, looking at Kendall who was smiling at her.

"What are you girls going to do today?" asked Carlos.

"Well, we we're going to hang out at the pool, until we thought of something to do." said Rose

"well , while you think of something to do, I'm going to get a smoothie, anybody want one?" Camille offered as she got up.

"Get me a blueberry one please." said Jo

"Me too." said James

"Can you get me the strawberry one?" asked Kendall.

"Oh, get me the mango one!" said Carlos and Stephanie at the same time; they looked at each other and hi- fived.

"I'll go with you." Said Rose as she got up from the lounge chair she was on.

"Logan do you want one?" she asked me.

"I'll get a raspberry one, uhm, do you want me to go with you?" I asked her.

"Good choice. No, Rose and I got it, Logan no need to worry." she told me, I smiled. 'She is really cool.' I thought as she walked away.

"Be back in few guys." said Rose as her and Camille left toward the lobby.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Camille's POV:**

This can not be happening right now, "I just can't believe this happened right now." I told as Rose I kneeled down next to _it._

_(Flashback)_

"_Did you see how Logan was when you came up to them, Camille he totally likes you." Rose told me as we came into the smoothie place._

"_Rose he does not I mean he is cute but..." I realized what I just said._

"_Ha! So you do think he's cute!" said Rose as we approached the counter._

"_Hi my name is Jake what can I get for you." said the guy at the cashier._

"_Can I get 3 blueberry smoothies, 1 strawberry, 2 mango and 2 raspberry smoothies please"_

"_That will be 23.95" I paid and turned to Rose._

"_Okay I admit it he is cute, but that's it." I told her as we waited for the order; I had to get her off my back. "How about you and James." she blushed. "Ha!" I mocked her._

"_He is hot, come on." I laughed. "I'm sure something will happen with Jo and Kendall, it seem as though they hit it off." they called our order and we left the place._

"_What about Stephanie and Carlos, they looked giddy." She agreed we started going back to the Palm Woods through the park. _

"_All I know is that Logan likes you," That's when a nauseating feeling came over me. I put the smoothies down. _

_Rose looked at me "Camille, what's the matter?"_

"_It's near by, Rose." I said taking out my stake from my boot. Her eyes widened_

_Rose took hers out from also. "No, that can't be it's the middle of the day." Rose told me as she put the smoothies down._

_As seconds passed by the feeling in my body got stronger and stronger; until something hit me and took me down. "Oh shit!" _

_(End of Flash Back)_

I looked at the creature, I didn't say anything. "Are there anymore around?" Rose asked me as I got up.

"Just this one." I couldn't think. I was trying to calm down but there was a fire that burned with in me; my breathing was heavy.

"Camille, calm down." said Rose to me again. "How we're you able to feel them coming?" she said.

"I don't know Rose."

"Cam, we have to tell Stephanie and Jo," she told me.

"The girls can't know these _things_ are closer than we thought" I looked at her.

"The Striogi are not going to go away; if they are attacking at broad fucken day light, it not safe." she said argued pointing at thedead _Striogi._

Striogi: the fieriest vampires in the world. The ones who every kill and feed off of every Moroi and Dhampir in their way.

"Rose, I know" I said to her, "we have to keep both Jo and Stephanie safe and telling them, this will cause them to freak out." she stayed quiet.

"So what are we going to do now, Camille?" I shook me head.

"Act like this didn't happen," I pulled out my Stake that was imbedded in its heart. "Come on, it will disintegrate in a few seconds," we started walking back to the pool with the smoothies.

As we left the dead Striogi, my mind was filled with questions, and I needed answer, and fast.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**I'm not to happy with this chapter... tell me what you guys think about it. **

**I want your honest opinions! Flame it if you guys want, if it will help me write this story better, I will appreciate it.**

**Please REVIEW! I love you guys.**


	4. Party's Here!

**I really appreciate all of you all that reviewed this story and all of you who keep following my other stories! I really love you all, thank you. You make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, band or show, and I do not own the Vampire Academy series which is what this story is based on.**

**Summary: Camille has promised to protect her best friend, Jo. When the BTR guys arrive to the Palm Woods, Camille's heart is divided between love and friendship. To make matters worse, Camille cheated death and it wants her back. Logan x Camille.**

**And now what you guys have been waiting for Chapter 4 of Shadow Kissed...**

**Party's Here!**

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Camille's POV:**

"We're having a party" said James and Carlos

"But we can't have a party here, Palm Woods rule." said Rose taking a sip from her smoothie.

"We'll throw a 'Social Gathering' without Bitters knowing," said Logan "there's no rules against that."

"Okay, where would we have it?" asked Stephanie

"We can have it in our apartment, 2J" said Kendall.

"Your mom said no parties, not after what happened last time" said James.

.We could have it in our apartment." I heard Jo say.

I wasn't even paying attention to their conversation; I was focused on what happened a few minutes ago. 'Striogi don't attack in broad daylight, they just don't' I thought.

"Camille, what do you think?" asked Kendall to me.

"About what?" I said. Everyone looked at me.

"About having the party in your apartment, Bitters won't be able to hear it because it's on the forth floor" Rose told me.

"Uhm, yeah, sure you guys can have it there it sounds like a good plan." I told them.

"Then it's settled where having a party tonight!"Said Carlos and James, "Woot ,Woot!"

"It's not a party!"Everyone told them.

"Right, Social Gathering, Social Gathering!" they both started to shout, everyone laughed at what they did.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Jo's POV:**

After we came back to the apartment from hanging out with the guys, Camille told me she was tired and needed to take a nap. 'Okay Camille's hiding something from me; I can _see_ it.'

I went into her room. She was sprawled out on her bed and that's when I saw a big scratch across her shoulder. 'What this on her shoulder?' I thought as I touched it. I saw her wince.

'I knew it' I touched it again. But this time I left my hand there. In a matter of seconds the wound began to close. When I was finished, the cut was gone. "Camille!" I shouted; she rolled off from her bed.

"What the hell!" she looked at me from the other side of the bed, "what was that for!" she told me as she got up from the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me the Striogi attacked you?" I told her.

"Rose has a big mouth." she said as she walked over to her bathroom.

"She didn't tell me, I saw your cut on you shoulder" I followed her, stood a door and saw her splash her face with water. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

"I didn't think it was that important, it was just one Striogi, no big deal."

"No big deal, Camille." I told her as she passed me to go back into her room.

"Jo, don't worry about it, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, but like I said it wasn't a big deal." she turned to me.

"Did it happen last night when you came to get me?" I asked her I was a bit calmer.

"Yeah, it did, before I found you at the wishing well." she turned to her closet, away from me. I felt awful as I walked to my room to get ready and a few minutes later she came into my room.

"Jo, really it is no big deal," I wanted to cry. "Jo, it's not your fault, these things are bound happen."

"It is my fault!" I yelled. She was shocked. I sat on my bed. "You shouldn't even have to protect me by putting your own life in danger." I cried into my hands.

She sat next to me, "I promised to protect you,"

"Yeah, why did you!" I continued to yell to her as I got up and looked down at her. "You could be living your life, doing this you wanted Camille!" I was irritated. She stood up and walked away. "Answer me Camille!"

She looked me but she didn't answer right away, "You're the only family I got left." I heard her say.

I walked over to hug her. "Thank you", I told her. 'I had no idea what had come over me.' I thought to myself.

"Neither do I, Jo." I heard her say as she walked away

"Neither do I, for what?" I asked her.

"You just said, 'I had no idea what had come over me', right?" she looked at me.

I shook my head "I thought it Camille" she looked at me.

"I could have sworn I here you say it out loud. I heard you crystal clear." I shook my head.

"Party's HERE!" shouted everyone as she entered the apartment with the others.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Camille's POV:**

Music blasted inside the apartment, the party was going on great. It seemed as though everyone who lived at the Palm Woods was there.

"Well you look nice." I heard some one tell me. I had on a black dress; the fabric clung everywhere perfectly. I turned to see Logan standing there with two drinks in his hands, he offered me one.

"Thank you" I blushed, lucky for me the lights in the apartment were dimmed "Looks like everyone is enjoying themselves" we both looked to where our friends were.

"Yeah, they are."Jo and Kendall were dancing, talking and laughing; Stephanie and Carlos were dancing along with James and Rose having a good time.

Stephanie and Carlos came up to us "Come on guys let go dance!"Said Carlos pushing us toward the dance floor with the others.

It felt awkward dancing there with Logan; I had no idea what to say. Since the first day I met Logan, I thought he was cute and a sweet guy. Did I have a crush on him, who knows, maybe I did, lucky for me the others where there with us.

"So how do you like Hollywood so far?" I asked him when we got separated from the others.

"Being here with the guys and meeting people who are amazing, like you, have made it worthwhile." he said looking and smiling straight at me. It made me blush even more, just smiled back at him.

I was about to continue talking to him when we heard Stephanie yell. "Jennifers back off from her."

Logan and I turned over to them. Logan grabbed my hand and tried to get us over to them.

"Who the hell are you, telling us what to do?" the tall brunette said to Stephanie "I'll back off when I want to."

"Back off right now or I'll make you crumble real fucken quick" shouted Rose stepping up to a tall brunette.

"Rachel, don't waste your breath on them," said brunette Jennifer as she turned to Jo, "their no better then _this_ one."

Logan and I finally get there. "What's going on?" I asked. The Jennifers and the girl named Rachel looked up and down at me.

"These girls came up to Jo and started talking shit thinking we weren't here." said Stephanie staring down the curly hair Jennifer.

"It not talking shit if it true, she only got the part because they felt sorry for her." she said looking at her "And because on you Camille, without you she has nothing" looked at me and got in my face.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Rose's POV:**

"Is that what this is all about?" Camille told her getting in her face. "She got the part because she has talent, and unlike you she didn't have to sleep with the producer to get it." Everyone in the apartment oh'ed the face on her face was priceless. I laughed.

"You better watch your back Camille," said Curly haired Jennifer to her.

Every thing was going along great, then the Jennifers pushed Jo, and everything went down hill from there. I could tell Camille was upset.

"Or what, I have bigger things to worry about; I don't have time for four snotty, immature, divas giving me threats." Camille told Jennifer. People clapped and cheered and laughed. The Jennifers were not liked at the Palm Woods, they were rude and irritating, to everyone.

"This isn't over," the four to them head out of the apartment.

"Bye!" I waved to Rachel. She turned and gave a hateful glare. I turned to Jo "if looks could kill, I'd be dead a long time ago." everyone laughed.

"Well let's not going to let them get the best of this night" Camille told everyone in the apartment.

"Let's Social Gather!" shouted Carlos fist pumping.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Tada! As promised Chapter Four. I was going to leave it at a cliff hanger for the next chapter, but I didn't know where to put it. This chapter is a bit longer then the others, because it might be awhile until I right the next one...Sorry!**

**Please REVIEW the chapter, your reviews helps me get inspired for the next chapter.**

**I'm hoping to get at least 5 reviews to keep this story going.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love all of you guys!**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. The Lost Element

**THANK YOU, TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! I TRUELY LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I also want to thank all of you guys how are following this story, please continue to follow and review!**

**This chapter has a lot of details that will be important to the rest of the story! That being said it will be a bit longer then the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, band or show, and I do not own the Vampire Academy series which is what this story is based on.**

**Summary: Camille has promised to protect her best friend, Jo. When the BTR guys arrive to the Palm Woods, Camille's heart is divided between love and friendship. To make matters worse, Camille cheated death and it wants her back. Logan x Camille.**

**And now Chapter 5 of Shadow Kissed...**

**The Lost Element **

**Camille's POV:**

A week later, Jo and I headed to a bookstore that was on the outskirts of town. She had wanted to go to it for some time now to buy some movies.

"Camille I'm going to check out the new movies they have, see you in a few." she told me.

"Sure, I'm just going to have a look around." I wander to the back of the store. I ended up in the biography section.

There was a book that caught my attention, _Legendary Mori and Guardians_. I decided to buy it and headed up to the counter and paid. A few minutes later Jo came up to the counter and paid for her movies and we headed back home.

"What movies did you buy?" I asked her as I drove us back to the palm Woods.

"I bought all the Harry Potter series, I can't wait to see them all back to back." she turned to me "What did you get?" she asked me.

"I just got this book that caught my interest, nothing big" I turned into the Palm Woods Parking Lot.

"A book? You usually just wait until the movie comes out." She laughed as we got out of the car.

"Very funny Jo, besides I only do that when I don't have time to read the book" I told as we entered the Palm Woods Lobby.

"Watch OUT!" my instincts kicked in. I pushed Jo out of the way; I grabbed who ever was coming at us and turn over the person onto the floor.

**Jo's POV:**

"Ouches, hey there." said the person said. Kendall, James, Logan, Stephanie and Rose came up to us. I smile up at Kendall.

"Carlos?" Camille helped him up. "Carlos, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, are you hurt?" Camille asked him.

"Where have you two been this morning?" asked James

"We were looking for you," said Rose "we couldn't find you"

"We went to this book store Jo wanted to go to." answered Camille

"What are you guys were you all doing?" I asked.

"We were racing to the studio, and Carlos couldn't stop on time, her sure stopped thanks to Camille." joked James.

"Natural reflex, sorry Carlos" she told him

"Camille I'm fine, don't worry" I could see Camille relaxed a bit. "It was actually kind of fun" we all laughed.

"Aren't you going to the studio today?" Logan asked Camille.

"Nope, not today, I worked this entire week; Gustavo gave me the day off." she smiled at him.

I looked over at Rose who was smiling, at the two 'Rose was right, Logan has a thing for Camille, and she does too' I smiled, 'it's so unlike Camille not tobe straight forward with a guy.'

"But I thought you were going to help us get out of rehearsal early." said James.

"Sorry guys, we girls are going to hang out all day." said Stephanie "Besides you 4 are going to be late if you don't go to the studio".

"Hey Jo, can I talk to you for a few seconds?" I nodded; we walked out to the pool, leaving the others in the Lobby.

"What's up Kendall?" I asked him Ever since Camille introduced us to Kendall and the guys; I immediately thought he was cute. And my thought had been strength over the pass week of hanging out wit him and the guys.

"Well I was wondering..." he paused "if you maybe wanted to spend time with me this weekend with?"

"Like on a date?" I implied.

"That's a term that could also be used." he smiled at me

"I would love to Kendall," I was beaming inside.

"Kendall, we got to go!" shouted Carlos from the lobby.

"I got to go, see you later Jo." he told me as he headed back into the lobby

"See you later Kendall" I told him as he walked away.

**Camille's POV:**

I was in my room just lying on my bed; I didn't feel like going out to shopping with the girls or doing anything for that matter.

I just needed some time for myself. Sometimes you need some down time, and I sure needed it right about now.

I've been seeing and feeling strange things and it's been getting stronger as each day passes. I been hearing Jo's thoughts as if they were mine, seeing things through her eyes for a few seconds, and feeling what she was feels. 'I just might be going insane' I thought to myself.

I turned over to my desk, and saw the book I bought earlier at the book store I grabbed it and began to read the table of contents. There was a subheading that caught my eye. 'Saint Vladimir and his Guardian Anna'

The reason it stood out to me was because that was the name of the academy me and the girls graduated from a year ago. I began to read:

_Many thought Saint Vladimir was a man who was an angle sent from heaven to help Mori and Dhampir in the battle against the deadly Striogi. Many years later it was found that he never truly had a specific power over any main Element: Fire, Earth, Water or Air._

_He was gifted with the rare gift of Spirit. Such a rare gift that it was said to be extinct at this time. However, there is plenty of evidence that he yielded this power. Some of these powers included; Compulsion, Aura Seeing, Healing and the main one Bringing Back the Dead. The perfect example of this power was his Guardian Anna_

'Bringing back the dead?' all these powers matched up perfectly with Jo's abilities, except that one. I always thought she was an Earth yielder. My heart stopped.

"Did Jo bring me back from the dead, how could this be?" I asked myself. I got up from the bed. "The day of the accident."

I reached for my cell. I need to talk to some one who might know more about this.

"Hi Father Andrew, this is Camille Anderson, I was wondering if I could stop by and asked you about something?" I said into the cell phone.

"Yes stop by today in about 30 minutes."

**Rose's POV:**

"This is a really cute dress" said Stephanie, holding up a yellow sundress.

"Yeah it is," I said and I turned to Jo, "what I want to know is what Kendall asked you, Jo"

She blushed "he asked me out on a date."

"Well it about damn time," I told her. Both of them laughed.

"What she means is it was obvious you two were going to end up together," clarified Stephanie.

"I guess, hey do either of you know why Cam decided not to come?" asked Jo.

"I was going to ask you" said Stephanie

"She has been acting really weird this pass week" I told them.

"Maybe she's just being herself, that how she is, she's loud at times and she wants her space other times."said Stephanie still searching for clothes. "She's a dramatic sparkling girl,"

"Maybe, but she hasn't been dramatic sparkly lately which scares me," I joked as we looked threw the clothes racks.

"I'm sure she's just tired, like Stephanie said, she just needs her space right now." said Jo.

"Yeah," I looked at the time "Wow, we should be getting home, it's getting late and if we don't leave now Stephanie is going to buy this entire store." I told her as we headed to the counter to pay.

"Rose, shut up because most of this clothes are yours." she told me. We all laughed.

**Camille's POV:**

I couldn't concentrate, and as I walked up to the front of the alter, I could see Father Andrew, "Camille, what a pleasure it is to see you here, what brings you along?" he asked me.

Father Andrew was Mori priests, who use to preach at St Vladimir's Academy, but he decided to come preach in L.A, to help souls and what not. "Hi Father Andrew, I was looking at some things and I just wanted to know a bit more about Saint Vladimir or his Guardian Anna? "

"Well, they were inseparable; many thought they had a connection that no one understood."

"Who exactly was Anna to him, besides being his Guardian?" I asked.

"Well she was his other half really. She was always with him. Actually I have a book that may just spark your interest and answer any questions you have about her, follow me."

We went into another room that held many books; he grabbed a book and opened it to a page; while he searched for anymore books about the topic, I began to read it:

_With Saint Vladimir there is always a mention of Anna, the Daughter of Fyodor. She defended him from Striogi who would seek to destroy him and his holiness, like wise, it is she who comforted him when it becomes too much to bear, or when his own health and body were weakened, she too defended him. _

_They where bound together ever since he saved her life. Vladimir was blessed with such a Guardian as her, one who is Shadow-Kissed, bound together and always knowing what is in his heart and mind._

There it was the answer I've been looking for: _Shadow-Kissed, _because of Spirit the lost element.

"Camille that seems to be the only book about Saint Vladimir and Anna, sorry I can't be of more help"

"No, you have helped me more than you think, I really appreciate it Father Andrew." I told him as we walked out of the room and back to the Alter and to the church door.

"Glad this old man could be useful," he told me as we stood at the door.

"I have to be heading home, Thanks again, Father Andrew," I told then as began to walk home. I wanted to get home and sort these things out.

"Any time, tell Josephine I send my regards." he said as he closed door to the church. I nodded as I started to go home.

'_Bound together and always knowing what is in his heart and mind.' _every thing began to make sense. The reason, I could feel what she was feeling; see what she saw, the reason I could hear her thoughts.

'I died that day,' I thought as I neared the Palm Woods lobby. 'Jo brought me back.' Many people told me it was a miracle I survived that day, and truly it should have only been Jo who lived because of where she was sitting.

I began to realize, just as Anna was Shadow Kissed to Saint Vladimir, I was Shadow Kissed to Jo,

'Jo controls the elementofSpirit' I thought in my mind.

**What do you think? **

**I know it's a lot to take in all at once.**

**I really want to know what you guys think about this story. I really want to hear what you have to say. **

**Comments, Complaints, Flames are all welcomed! **

**So Please...**

**REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW!**

**Until next time I am Ms. GarciaRose19 and I love BTR!**


	6. Keep your head up

**THANK YOU, TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY! I TRUELY LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I just want to apologize to you all for not updating sooner. deeply sorry!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own BTR****, band or show, and ****I do not own the Vampire Academy series!**

**This is what this story is based on. I don't know how to make that any clearer...**

**Summary: Camille has promised to protect her best friend, Jo. When the BTR guys arrive to the Palm Woods, Camille's heart is divided between love and friendship. To make matters worse, Camille cheated death and it wants her back. Logan x Camille.**

**And now Chapter 6 of Shadow Kissed...**

**Keep your head up**

**Jo's POV:**

When we arrived at the Palm Woods the guys were coming back from the studio. "Hey guys, how did rehearsals go?" I asked them.

"Gustavo had us practice to get us ready for our next concert." said Logan.

"That explains why you guys look exhausted" said Stephanie.

"Look who's talking," Kendall told us three, "you girls really went shopping," asked Kendall.

"Wait, where's Camille? We thought she was going shopping too?" said Carlos looking around the lobby.

"She decided to stay home, she wasn't feeling to well" I told them.

"She did work all week," said Logan "it makes sense that she would want to sleep or something."

"It's getting pretty late we should all get some sleep." said Rose.

"You guys heard the lady" said James. We all headed up to out apartments, the guys got off on there floor.

"See you girls tomorrow," they said to us and started to head to their apartment.

"Bye guys" the three of us said as the elevator door closed and we headed to my apartment.

"Why did we buy a bunch of things?" I heard Stephanie say as we put our bags down.

"Hey, a sale is a sale." I told her as I headed for the kitchen.

"Where did Rose go?" Stephanie asked. I looked around the room for her.

"Where the hell is she," shouted Rose coming out of Camille's Room. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Kill who?" asked Stephanie, she looked at me concerned.

"Camille, she's not in her room." she said you could see that she was really pissed.

"Rose, she probably went to store really quick." I told her.

At that moment Camille came thought the door. "Where the hell have you been!" shouted Rose.

**Camille's POV:**

"Where the hell have you been!" shouted Rose to me.

I just arrived back form talking to Father Andrew and I wanted to beat the girls back to the apartment so I wouldn't have to hear any bitching of were I was. 'So much for no bitching' I thought.

To be honest, I didn't have the head to argue at all. I was still processing, every thing that I had discovered. My head hurt.

"Rose I don't want to argue right now." I said to Rose I could tell she was pissed. "Look sorry I didn't tell you I was goi..." she interpreted me.

"Camille, why would you go some where without us," I head Rose say. I really didn't want to give anyone answers. "Did you not hear me!" she was upset.

My head was pounding.

"I'm really sorry but I had to do something and..." Rose interrupted me again. My headache reached its limit.

"It like you hiding something from us lately." she said. I just exploded with rage.

"If you let me finish a fucken sentence," I shouted at her. "God, I'm tired of having to listen you bitch and nag all day, about other people and there lives, stay out of mine." I shouted

Stephanie's POV:

"Cam," said Jo, we we're taken back. "Calm down, Rose please..." Jo begged

"Fuck you Camille; you're just upset that I'm just a better Guardian then you." Rose got in her face.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything right now, god you so naive seriously, get off your fucken high horse, before I bring you down?" Camille answered back.

"Calm down both of you" I said

"And if that's what you think of me, then fine I'm gone." Rose continued.

"Don't let the door hit you on your ass on the way out" Camille said and turned and went to her room and slammed the door.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be," Rose said and she left the apartment.

"What the hell... just happened" I said to Jo.

"I don't know what we are going to do?" said Jo to me.

"I don't know; I have to check on Rose, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I told her.

"Yeah, I probably won't be able to talk to Camille tonight, but I'll get some answers tomorrow"

"Night Jo," I told her as I left the apartment and back to mine and Rose.

**(Next Day)**

**Logan's POV:**

"She just snapped," said James.

The four of us were hanging out at the pool with Jo and Stephanie.

"Yeah and she went off on Rose, It caught us all off guard." said Stephanie "Camille isn't really like that."

"So Rose isn't talking to Camille," said Kendall to Stephanie, she nodded her head.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." I said "they have been friends for a long time, right."

"I don't know; they haven't fought in awhile" said Jo.

"I'm sure they will work it out" said Carlos to them. "Look Rose is coming this way," He pointed toward the lobby.

"So is Camille," said James and we all looked at the Park entrance.

"Hey guys" Rose said as she sat in the empty seat next to James.

"Hey there Rose." each of us said hi to her.

"Morning everyone," Camille said to us all.

"Morning Camille," all of us said to her, I moved over so she could sit down on the lounger. "Thanks Logan" she told me after she sat down between me and Jo.

"No problem Camille." I told her.

"So," said Carlos "Do girls want to go to the rink with us today to play some hockey?" Rose and Stephanie nodded yes.

"Sure, we have nothing planned for today." said Jo looking at Camille.

"I don't mind." Camille answered.

"Are you sure you're not busy with your life?" asked Rose looking right at her. Camille didn't respond. Everyone felt awkward. I place a hand on Camille's shoulder. I felt her relax.

"Rose, that's enough" Stephanie to her.

"Oh sorry there Camille, why would you tell us right," Again Camille didn't respond, "Hey, Jo how does it feel to always have your friendship be second to Camille." Camille stared at her.

That was a low blow. "Rose, you're acting really immature right now" said Jo in response.

"I just wanted to know, guess you're not as close as you thought." Rose said.

Camille got up "I'll see you guys later." she said as she got up from where she was and walked toward the park.

Everyone turned to Rose, "Are you happy now, Rose?" said Stephanie.

"No, but I will be in a few minutes." she told us as she rushed after Camille.

"Crap," said Jo and Stephanie.

"What?"Said James

"Camille is going to beat her ass." we all ran after Rose

**Palm Woods Park**

As we ran after Rose, there was a bunch of people in a circle around the two. You could just see Camille standing over Rose. As we finally made it to the front, Rose was on the floor staring at Camille.

"Okay everyone nothing to see here move along." The guys and I broke up the big circle that was around the two. Slowly everyone left.

Jo went to Camille's side but Camille shook her head when she tried to help.

"I'm guessing Camille beat you." said Stephanie.

"Yeah." Rose said with her head down looking away.

"Keep your head up, don't let this get you down" Camille told her helping her up.

I had to admire her ability to not ridicule Rose after everything.

"Are you girls okay now?" said Kendall.

Rose looked at Camille. "Think we're pretty much even" said Rose rubbing the side of her head, Camille nodded. "You got me pretty good with your elbow."

"My bad Rose didn't mean to hit you so hard. I was just trying to get you off my back" Camille said as she grabbed her elbow, "I think you bit me?"

We all laughed.

**Once again I apologize for not writing sooner it just that I've been busy with school and all. **

**Okay well enough with that, please tell me what you guys think. I really want to know!**

**I just want to say a few words... **

**9/11, we all lost a piece of us that day,**

**Ten years later, I still get chills when I watch that day's footage.**

**My heart goes out to all those who lost some one in the attacks.**

**R.I.P all the innocent souls.**

**I hope you are all are at peace.**

**I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**Peace, Love and Tranquility to all. **

**I love you guys!**


	7. Uncle Victor

**THANK YOU, TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE CONTINUING TO FOLLOWING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I just want to apologize to you all for not updating sooner. VERY VERY deeply sorry!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own BTR****, band or show, and ****I do not own the Vampire Academy series!**

**This is what this story is based on; I Just to make that clearer...**

**Summary: Camille has promised to protect her best friend, Jo. When the BTR guys arrive to the Palm Woods, Camille's heart is divided between love and friendship. To make matters worse, Camille cheated death and it wants her back. Logan x Camille.**

**And now Chapter 7 of Shadow Kissed...**

**Greetings Uncle Victor**

**Camille's POV:**

Once we had settled down after our fight Jo, Stephanie, Rose and I head with the boys to the local ice rink. Rose and Jo never ice skated before and they were having some trouble out on the ice.

"Don't let go of me Kendall or I swear I'll get you back later!" Jo said to him as her so patiently held her hands.

"I won't, promise." I heard him say.

"So are you two friends again?" asked Carlos pointing at Rose who was currently trying to grab on to James.

"James don't you dare leave me stranded in the middle of the rink" Rose shouted. "James!"

Carlos, Stephanie, Logan and I were watching the pair argue.

"We never stopped being friends, yeah we argue but we eventually we get over it" I said to him as we skated around.

"Ahah get her off me!" we all turn to see Rose and James in the middle of the rink, Rose had managed to grab him and was getting her pay back.

"Ha! I win!" Rose said triumphantly. We we're all laughing

"Guys tome to head home!" shouted Logan and we started to pack up our gear to go home.

"How long have you all been friends?" asked James as we returned back to the Palm Woods.

"Camille and I have been friends since we we're like 2," answered Jo. I nodded as we we're all got in to the lobby.

"Rose and I we're 5 when we met." answered Stephanie, "And we met Jo and Camille when we we're 7, since we went to the academy together." she immediately looked up realizing what she did.

"Academy, what's the name?" asked Logan looking at me. I tensed up; I looked over at Rose and Jo, just to see they were looking at me.

"It's a... well it name... is so uncommon you probably never heard of it." I answered.

"That private huh," said Kendall. "Your parent must have a lot of money to send you there, your family must have been proud to see you all graduate."

'_They didn't_,' said Jo in her mind. There I was again, Jo's voice in my head, 'stupid shadow kissed thing' I thought; I felt her sadness.

"My parents and brother died in a car crash a couple years ago." said Jo. "They never saw me graduate."

"Jo I'm sorry, I had no idea..." Kendall began to apologize.

"It's okay; I'm going to go to the apartment and lie down for a bit, see you guys later." Jo said as she walked away.

"Camille, girls I didn't know..."

**Jo's POV:**

I freaked out; I would never blurt out something like that, especially to Kendall. 'He must think I'm pathetic our something' I thought as I entered the apartment.

As soon as I stepped in I saw someone I never thought I would see again. "Natalia, cousin!"

"Jo! I'm so happy to see you again!" she responded.

"Jo, Sweetheart there you are I was beginning to worry the Striogi found you." said a voice from the couch.

"Uncle Victor!" I ran up to him to hug him. "How are you, last time I heard from you, your letter said you had been hospitalized, tell me how are you" I said as we sat down on the couch.

"Yes I was terribly sick not to long ago, the doctors told me that I have _Sandovsky_"

"I remember hearing about it while I was St. Vladimir, it weakens Mori's to the point of death, and I'm dreadfully sorry Uncle." I told him. "I glad I to see you both." I really was, I mean they are the last two of my family to be alive.

"It's alright, speaking of seeing, we're Camille; it is strange not to see her with you." he told me.

"She must be in the lobby," I told them

"Well then let's go greet her." Uncle Victor said.

**Kendall's POV:**

"I feel like such a jerk," I said.

"Kendall, its okay you didn't know" Rose told me. "None of us did, Jo didn't even tell us until right now. Stephanie and I thought she had her parents too."

"I should have never brought up anything about the Academy" said Stephanie.

We seven we're out in the lobby, it had been 10 minutes since Jo left for the apartment.

"Guys, don't beat yourselves up about this," said Camille. Just then I saw Jo coming out of the elevator with an old man and a young girl who seemed to be Jo's age

"Who is that with Jo?" I asked out loud. We all turned to her.

"Camille! There you are we have been dying to see you. It has been years."

"Mr. Victor Dashkov, I can't believe you're here!" said Camille as she joined Jo and the other two. "Natalie you're here too."

We all walked over to we're they we're.

"Camille your beauty never seizes to amaze me" he told her. "Just like your _skills_."

"Thank you Mr. Victor Dashkov," I saw he turned his attention over to the rest of us. There was something about him that threw me off a bit but it wasn't sure what.

"And how might these young people be with you Camille."

'Jo and Camille are really happy to see him, must be someone they know.'

"Uncle these are our friends, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and you remember Stephanie King and Rose Hathaway." Jo introduced us. "Guys this is my cousin Natalie and Uncle Victor"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," he smiled at us. "Stephanie, Rose lovely to see you girls again."

"Like wise Mr. Victor Dashkov." answered Stephanie.

"So he is your Uncle?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah, on my father's side of the family," Jo told us. "He's visiting me for the week."

"Mr. Victor Dashkov has been like Jo's father and my mentor." said Camille

"I love these girls like they were my own daughter's also." he said.

"And I love them like sisters." said Natalie.

He looked at the time "wow we should really get going Natalie, well Jo and Camille we must leave I'm sure you both have lives now and want to get on with them. How about we have a little outing later this week as a matter a fact why don't we all go including your friends, my treat, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan Uncle just give us a call." said Jo.

"perfect, until then you two, take care of each other, with the dangers in this town you can't trust anyone." and with that he and his daughter left.

"Your uncle is the best!" said Rose.

'I don't know about that' I thought as I saw both of them walk away.

_**Sandovsky:**_** this disease is mentioned in the Vampire academy series first book, I don't know if it is a real disease or made up by Richelle Mead. But my guess it is made up...**

**I apologize for not writing sooner it just that I've been busy with school and all. **

**Okay well enough with that, please tell me what you guys think. I really want to know!**

**I love you guys!**

**Please REWVIEW!**


	8. Late Night Walks

**THANK YOU, TO ALL THOSE WHO CONTINUING READING THIS STORY! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own BTR****, band or show, and ****I do not own the Vampire Academy series!**

**This is what this story is based on; I Just to make that clear...**

**Summary: Camille has promised to protect her best friend, Jo. When the BTR guys arrive to the Palm Woods, Camille's heart is divided between love and friendship. To make matters worse, Camille cheated death and it wants her back. LoganxCamille, JoxKendall, StephaniexCarlos, JamesxOC**

**And now Chapter 8 of Shadow Kissed...**

**Late Night Walks**

**Jo's POV:**

"Wakie Wakie Cami!" I shouted as I kicked open her door.

"10 more minutes," she said as she wrapped herself up more in her sheets.

"Camille its 7:35, you have to be at the studio at 8:00 am; you going to be late." I told her as a stood at the foot of her bed.

"What!" she sat up nearly falling out of her bed. "Why didn't you wake me sooner" she yell as she ran to the bathroom to shower "Shit, I'm going to be late!" I laughed.

"Hey, I'm not the one that's has to be looking over you!" I shouted back as I laid clothes out for her to wear. 5 minutes later, the water stopped and she ran out of the bathroom to her room. "I laid clothes for you, Cam!" I shouted from the couch in the living room.

About two minutes later she emerged from the room wearing a pink creamy casual shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black glitter Toms.

"I got to go Jo," She looked at the clock "Yes, I'm going to make it!" she shouted as she exited the apartment.

"My life would be so dull with out her." I thought out loud.

**Camille's POV:**

"Camille, you're here, I thought you weren't going to show up today, did you have a late night with the _Striogi_?" Gustavo told me as I walked into studio A.

"Gustavo you have no idea," Yes, Gustavo knows the entire truth about me and the girls, so does Kelly. They know because they are Alchemist.

[Alchemists are humans that are born into a society that serves Mori and Dhampir, they get rid of any Striogi body that may be left behind and they are kick ass trackers]

"Well Camille that your life," said Kelly as she smiled at me and I laughed as we set up the equipment for the guys. "So how many did you get last night?"She asked me.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you something," I told them.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt or something?" said Gustavo.

"No, but have you guys received any notices about the Striogi?" I asked serious.

"No, every thing is normal, why?" said Kelly

"Well, Rose and I recently have fought groups of 10 to 15 Striogi and both of us don't have a clue what is going on."

"10 to 15? Camille, are you sure Striogi aren't very..." Kelly began to say.

"Social, yes I know," I sighed

"We'll ask and get back to you" said Gustavo. I smiled slightly.

"On a lighter note, bond thing with Jo is it still there." asked Kelly. I tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"It's getting stronger," I barely whispered.

"Stronger?" said Gustavo.

"Yes, as in I can see through her eyes and its freaking me out" I told them in a rush.

"But that's great; you can protect her more, right" said Kelly

"I guess I see your point," I told them, "But what if it becomes over..." I began

"And your not alone in this, you have the girls, me and Kelly if anything happens." said Gustavo.

I smiled. "I know I can count on you all."

"HELLO, HELLO, HELLO!" shouted Carlos as he and the rest of the guys came into the studio. He gave me a giant Carlos bear hug.

"How did you manage to get so hyper this morning?" I joked with him as I sat on the piano bench.

"Mrs. Knight made pancakes and he went a bit over board with the syrup." said Logan. I laughed.

"Dogs focus," Gustavo said to them. "Today you will be practicing for a special performance for Griffin and a bunch of other executives in a couple weeks."

"Why?" said James.

"Guys, it griffin's orders, not ours." said Kelly. "We have to do this"

"But what about our album?" Kendall asked.

"We have to put that on hold for a while, but when there is time we'll do something with that." said Kelly.

"Camille," said Gustavo; I turned to him, "stay here with the Dogs while we go to a meeting and make sure they don't break anything, because I know it was them who broke the speakers!" he and handed me a piece of paper.

"I'll keep an eye on them, don't worry Gustavo." I told them both and with that they went off to their meeting.

"So what do we do now?" said Logan. I showed them the paper Gustavo gave me.

MAKE THEM PRACTICE!

"Later, right now I just want to sleep" said Carlos as he sat on the floor next to me.

"Have it your way, I tried." I said smiling as I tapped his helmet twice.

"No you didn't," said James who was standing next to me. We all laughed.

**Kendall's POV:**

When we returned back from the studio it was 4 o'clock. Gustavo had us rehearsing, and dancing for what seemed forever.

"Man I hungry," Carlos said as we returned to the palm woods with Camille. "Kendall, when is your mom coming home?"

"Not until 9' o'clock; we'll have to order out from some place." I said

"Ugh, not again!" wined James.

"Come on we better get Katie, she's probably hungry too," said Logan as we headed for the apartment.

"Guys wait, "we turned to face Camille, she walked up to us, "I have to admit you guys were fantastic today," she began "so how about I cook you all dinner?" She asked. The guys looked at me for an answer.

"Camille, can I ask you a question." I said as I walked up to her.

"Ask away, Kendall." Camille told me.

"What are you making us?" she laughed.

We had bumped into Katie in the elevator as we went to Camille and Jo apartment, "Jo, I'm back and I've brought the guys and Katie!" as she opened the door.

"How do you know she's here?" I asked. "Can you tell where she is like 24/7?" I told her as a joke.

"Uhm... her key are on... the counter. Yeah," she said nervously as she walked to the kitchen. 'That was weird,' I thought, "Make yourselves at home guys," and started taking things out of every where.

"Camille mind if I help?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, thank Katie," said Camille as she beckoned her to the kitchen.

I walked around the apartment and looked at everything while the others all sat on the couches, "Hey guys what up," said Jo as she came out from her room. "How was your day at the studio?" She said with a smile.

"Same old, same old, Gustavo yelling at us," said James from the couch. "Camille cooking dinner" she laughed.

"Hey, I have to get some thing I need from rose, I just texted her and I'll go get it them from her." she walked to the door, "be back." she exited the apartment.

"What is Camille making? It smells good," said Katie.

"Well Camille can cook, by the looks of thing she is making corndogs" said Jo going over to the counter look. "Yup," she smiled.

I looked at the guys, and in a flash we grabbed Carlos. Jo was taken back. "Sorry, he likes corndogs," I told her, she just nodded.

"What's going on?" said Camille as she reentered the apartment and went to Jo side. I noticed that Camille was very protective over Jo. "I leave for two seconds and you all are...is that Carlos under there"

"HET MOFFF EEE!" We could hear Carlos shouted from under us and every one laughed as we freed him.

"That was Burrup...good" Carlos said as we entered 2J. We each had about five corndog, Carlos had about eight.

"You boys are disgusting!" said Katie

"Who knew Camille could cook so well, Logan she's ready to get married, you have our blessing." joked James. We all laughed at him.

"Shut it James," said Logan "How's Rose these days," we all started laughing again at James' reaction.

"Everyone shut up, this...this isn't funny anymore" he said walking over to the couch.

"Well it times for bed, night guys, night big brother." said Katie said.

"Night Katie" the guys say.

"Night baby sis!" I told her as she walked away.

It must have been 2 o'clock in the morning when I heard loud screeches coming for out side. 'What the hell?' I though as laid in bed.

"Yarrha!" There it was again. I quietly got up; I didn't want to wake up Logan. I grabbed a jacket and headed out to see what it was, 'it could be someone that needs help.' I told myself as I reached the lobby,

"Wow, it looks so different compared to during the day, creepy" I said out loud. As I walked out to past the pool and to the park and searched for the source of the noise but I could not find it, so I decided to go back inside.

That's when I felt like someone or thing was following me, and it got cold, like all the feelings in my body cease to exist.

"Get off!" said a voice, 'was that Rose?' I thought as I ran, and stood behind a tree.

There were two figures I couldn't see their face, and I saw Rose on the floor being helped by... 'No,' I could not believe what I was seeing. 'Camille?'

"Rose, come on" she encouraged, as she kicked a figure away, I wanted to help them but my feet stayed put behind the tree. A figure fell to the floor with Rose removing a silver object from it and like that it disappeared from beneath her. That's when I felt a presents behind me.

"Your head will look lovely on my wall" a figure snickered. I turned around and came face to face with a creature. I fell to the ground, and tried to back way from it.

"I highly doubt it," Camille said as she drove a long silver object through the figure. And pulled it out it gave out a loud screech and collapsed on the floor in front of me. I could not believe what I just saw, I was stunned.

"Cami, is there any..." asked Rose she finally saw me, "Kendall, what did..." she turned back to where she came from"... why are you out here?" Rose looked at me, I was still on the floor and then she looked at Camille. "Does he know?" she asked Camille as she continued to look at me on the floor.

"What was that?" I asked I was freaking out, I looked at rose, and she didn't answer me instead she looked away from me. "Answer me, please, Camille?" She didn't looking at me.

She sighed as she bent and removed the object from the creature disappeared, Camille finally looked at me in the eyes, "He will now," is all she said still looking at me.

**KENDALL FOUND OUT!**

**What will happen next?**

**Stick around and find out!**

**Please tell me what you guys think. I really want to know!**

**I love you guys!**

**Please REWVIEW!**


End file.
